An organic electroluminescent device converts a current into visible light by injecting electrons and holes from two electrodes into an organic material layer. The organic electroluminescent device may have a multilayer structure including two or more organic material layers. For example, the organic electroluminescent device may further include an electron or hole injection layer, an electron or hole blocking layer, or an electron or hole transporting layer, if necessary, in addition to a light emitting layer.
Recently, as the use of the organic electroluminescent device has been diversified, studies on materials, which may improve the performance of the organic electroluminescent device, have been actively conducted.